The Lighthouse's Tale
by Kaytee Jay
Summary: ONESHOT JS Nickel Creek's The Lighthouse's Tale songfic...I suck at summaries...rated T for character death...r&r please!


**A/N: hello! I got the idea for this while listening to my favorite song by Nickel Creek, _The Lighthouse's Tale_. Kinda depressing but that's how I roll hehehe...this is my first songfic so please, be nice! hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Meg Cabot and song belongs to Nickel Creek.**

_**I am a lighthouse**_

_**Worn by the weather and the waves**_

_**I keep my lamp lit**_

_**To warn the sailors on their way**_

_**I'll tell a story**_

_**Paint you a picture from my past**_

_**I was so happy**_

_**But joy in this life seldom lasts**_

Jesse de Silva sat in the lighthouse's tower, the sound of the waves crashing against the lighthouse the only sound. It was soothing to him. He had grown up around here, his whole life was this lighthouse. His father kept it before him and even his grandfather before his father. Jesse planned to keep the same tradition, passing the job of warning ships onto his son.

Not only was the lighthouse like home, but it was like a companion. When he had no one, Jesse would talk to it, tell it his problems, confide in it like a brother. Crazy enough, he believed that the lighthouse could hear him, understand him. It was all he had in life...well, all he had except for _her..._

_**I had a keeper**_

_**He helped me warn the ships at sea**_

_**We had grown closer**_

_**'Till his joy meant everything to me**_

Her...his Susannah. His _querida._ Thinking of her, Jesse reached into his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. "I'm really going to do this, aren't I?" he said into the silence, opening the box and gazing at the diamond ring it held. It was beautiful...but no beauty could ever rival Susannah's. She was like an angel with her chestnut colored hair and emerald eyes. Her smile lit up a room, her voice sounded like music to his ears. He was deeply, completely, and utterly in love with her.

"Jesse?" he heard her voice call out and hastily shoved the ring back into his pocket. He stood up and turned to face her. She smiled and nearly ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Hello, Susannah," he whispered against her hair, a smile of gracing his features as he took in her scent.

She pulled away and gazed up at him. "What was so important that you needed me right away?" she asked, her arms atill around his neck and a smile still on her face.

He cleared his throat and stepped away from her, taking her hand in his. "_Querida,_ you know I love you," he said softly, gently guiding her to the front of the lighthouse so that they could gaze out at the sea.

"Of course, I love you too," she replied, confusion in her eyes. He grinned and kissed her gently. "Then look out the window," he told her and she obliged, looking down at the beach, her eyes widening. The words _Will you marry me?_ were written in the sand. She looked back at him as he got down on one knee, producing the velvet box.

"Susannah Simon..._mi querida..._will you marry me?" he asked, his hands shaking nervously.

For a moment, he thought she was going to say no, but in a moment she grinned and nodded. "Oh Jesse...of course!!" she cried and he stood up, taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. Pulling away, he slid the ring onto her finger, more happier than he had ever been in his life.

_**And he was to marry**_

_**A girl who shone with beauty and light**_

_**They loved each other**_

_**And with me watched the sunsets into night**_

_**And the waves crashing around me**_

_**The sand slips out to the sea**_

_**And the winds that blow remind me**_

_**Of what has been**_

_**And what can never be**_

A week later, while Jesse was out on the beach, Susannah ran to him. "Jesse!" she cried. He turned to her and, seeing the expression on her face, knew something was wrong.

"What is it, Susannah?" he asked as she approached him, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jesse, it's awful...my father, he's dying! I...I have to leave in an hour!" she exclaimed, crumbling against him as she continued to cry.

"I'm coming with you," he told her but she shook her head.

"No, Jesse, you have to stay here," she said firmly, wiping her tears away. "I just came down here to tell you. I might be gone for a while, but I'll look for your light." She gave him a small smile and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Jesse," she whispered.

"I love you too, _querida_," he told her. She pulled away from him and gave him a long, lingering kiss before walking away. He grasped her hand in his, slowly letting go until only their fingertips touched. She smiled sadly and turned away, his gaze following her until she faded away into the sunlight.

_**She had do leave us**_

_**My keeper he prayed for her safe return**_

_**But when the night came**_

_**The weather to a raging storm had turned**_

Jesse paced and tower, his only source of light the bright rays of the lighthouse. He silently prayed that she had already reached her destination, that her ship wasn't caught in this terrible storm, the worst he'd seen in years. "_Por favor, Dios, permitió que ella estar bien,_"(1) he whispered, standing in front of the large window and gazing out at the sea.

_**He watched her ship fight, but in vain**_

_**Against the wild and terrible wind**_

_**In me so helpless**_

_**As dashed against the rocks she met her end**_

_**And the waves crashing around me**_

_**The sand slips out to the sea**_

_**And the winds that blow remind me**_

_**Of what has been**_

_**And what can never be**_

He saw a single ship out there, praying it wasn't hers as it crashed against the rocks. He longed to go out there and see if anyone was hurt, but knew he couldn't go out there in the storm. "Don't let it be her, please don't let it be her," he mumbled, tears of worry filling his eyes.

The next morning, Jesse saw the beach covered in debris. There was a single body out there and he let out a cry of agony as he recognized the clothes Susannah was wearing the previous day. He ran as fast as he could out to the beach, taking Susannah's dead body in his arms.

"No, no, no," he mumbled, tears falling from her eyes. "_Esto no puede estar sucediendo, Susannah, no me sale!_"(2) He held her close and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I will see you soon, _mi querida_."

_**Then on the next day**_

_**My keeper found her washed up on the shore**_

_**He kissed her cold face**_

_**That they'd be together soon he swore**_

Slowly, he burried her body in the sand, tears flowing down his cheeks the whole time. Susannah was his life. Without her, he had no purpose. They were supposed be married, have children and live happily ever after. This wasn't supposed to happen! He kneeled down in the sand beside her grave and repeated, "I will see you soon, _mi querida._"

He stood up, his legs shaking, and walked back to the lighthouse, climbing the tower and slowly walking the length of it. "_Te adoro, _Susannah," he said softly, the image of Susannah's smiling face filling his mind as he jumped, joining his _querida_ in Heaven forever.

_**I saw him crying,**_

_**Watched as he buried her in the sand**_

_**Then he climbed my tower**_

_**And off the edge of me he ran**_

_**And the waves crashing around me**_

_**The sand slips out to the sea**_

_**And the winds that blow remind me**_

_**Of what has been**_

_**And what can never be**_

_**I am a lighthouse**_

_**Worn by the weather and the waves**_

_**And though I am empty**_

_**I still warn the sailors on their way**_

****

****

****

**(1) Please, God, let her be all right**

**(2)This can't be happening, Susannah, don't leave me!**

**A/N: ok, how bad did that suck? heh...press the little purpleish button! Make my day!**


End file.
